bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleanor Goodman
Eleanor Goodman is a non-playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer. She is Daniel Goodman's wife, and is indirectly affiliated with the Shieldbearers. Profile Appearance Eleanor is a 38 year old woman with blonde hair in a hi-top bun. She wears a green blouse tied with a white bow and has a white collar and burgundy sleeves. She wears burgundy pants and a brown belt wrapped around her right leg. Personality Eleanor is a very caring and thoughtful woman and a very faithful wife. She shows great hospitality to her house guests, as she prefers company. Both she and her husband are well liked for their congenial nature. According to D's Journal, Eleanor likes potato gratin just like her husband, and does not like an empty home, owing much to the fact that her husband is rarely at home due to his work. D's Journal Chapter 3 ;Entry #1 Added after resting at the Goodman residence in Hartschild ---- At the Shieldbearers' command post, Commander Goodman gave us permission to stay in Hartschild. Led by Datz, we were greeted by Goodman's lovely wife. She said as companions of the wind vestal we would be guests of state. Apparently she made an excellent home-cooked meal, despite the wartime rationing. For personal reasons, I was not able to try it... ;Entry #2 Added after leaving Egil at the Goodman residence in Hartschild ---- Eleanor took in Egil, who had nowhere else to go. She was adamant that he should not end up in the military, but worried whether he would listen, given that both his late parents served as guards. We could not afford to risk taking a child with us on our journey to awaken the crystals... ;Entry #3 Added after offering to bring Egil to Caldisla ---- Egil had apparently been looking forward to our arrival since the morning. This may have foreshadowed the fact that Eleanor would soon be left alone once again. She bid farewell to Egil, accepting that leaving was his decision to make. I admired her for having his best interests at heart. ;Entry #4 Added after visiting the Goodman residence after bringing Egil to Caldisla ---- One day we found Commander Goodman in his residence for a change. He said the wind vestal had invited him to a banquet, and he had brought two of his officers with him. Eleanor was elated to have him home. However, Agnès had sent no such invitation. Their servant was murdered, and then the front door was sealed shut! Very mysterious... ;Entry #5 Added after questioning everyone about the murder mystery ---- We questioned everyone who remained in the commander's residence. Nobody was free from suspicion. Eleanor decided to pour everyone tea, but soon after, the Shieldbearers' Officer Saranish Steiner dropped dead from poison. Eleanor could not escape falling under suspicion, and she was locked up in the dungeon below. ;Entry #6 Added after defeating Kikyo at the Goodman residence in Hartschild ---- The culprit was the Black Blades' ninja Konoe Kikyo, who had disguised herself as the slain servant! She tried to take the commander's life, but we stopped her in time. Unfortunately, others had already fallen victim to her plot. Story Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Etymology Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer